Galletas de queso y amapola
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Alfred invita a Kiku y a Arthur a pasar la navidad en su casa, pero obviamente tiene un plan para ayudarlos, como todo héroe(?). A si Kiku hace galletitas de queso y amapola para comer :D AsaKiku


**Bueno, emmm queria subir algo para año nuevo, si preguntan como se me ocurrió la idea, es lo mas raro del mundo cocinando galletas d queso y amapola jajaja, enserio soy deforme T_T, por si les interesa les dejo la receta. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Ya saben que los personajes son de Hidekaz-sensei**

**...**

Era un 31 de diciembre, faltaban unos pocos minutos para las cinco de la tarde y Kiku se encontraba haciendo unas galletas para la última cena del año, galletas de queso y amapola. Preparo los ingredientes y se puso el delantal, chequeo que estuviera todo queso, harina, huevo, amapola, manteca y una pizca de sal. Empezó a cocinar, para el era tarea fácil ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero ese día cocinaba comida occidental, la razón, pasaría año nuevo con Alfred y Arthur, nunca había participado en estas fiestas como lo hacían en occidente así que supuso que se comería comida de allí, así que decidió cocinar galletas.

Mientras las preparaba se la paso pensado en Arthur, cualquier cosa le recordaba a el, el queso al rubio de sus cabellos o el boul al verde de sus ojos (se sobreentiende que el boul era verde). En el tiempo que tardaba en cocinarse las galletas empezó a recordar cosas de su pasado que curiosamente estaban relacionadas con Arthur; recordó cuando lo conoció en la universidad de ingeniería, de cuando fueron juntos de campamento, y cuando fueron junto con Alfred de vacaciones a las cataratas. ¿Pero por que se acordaba de eso ahora? Fue algo que no llego a entender, tampoco tubo mucho tiempo de hacerlo ya que tubo que sacar del horno las galletas y tenia que vestirse porque eran las 10:20 y tenia que llegar a las 11:00 a casa de Alfred, que era el anfitrión de la fiesta.

…_**Narrador Alfred…**_

Hace una semana se me ocurrió una idea genial, típico de mí. Como yo se que a Arthur le gusta Kiku decidí hacer una genial fiesta de año nuevo así que los invito a los dos, además así podían estar solitos. Hahaha soy genial!

A las 10:38 empecé a arreglar la casa, tenia que poner la mesa y decorar con algunas guirnaldas el living. Cerca de las once pedí una pizza y empecé a dejar las sorpresas en sus lugares. Hahaha soy tan genial que hasta les prepare cosas. Obviamente es el trabajo de un héroe como yo Hahaha.

…_**Narrador omnisciente…**_

Eran ya las 11:03 y Arthur y Alfred esperaban sentados en el sofá. Era raro que Kiku llegara tarde así que Arthur empezó a desesperarse.

-What's happend?- Pregunto Alfred riéndose

-Kiku se esta tardando mucho y… ¿Desde cuando te importa que este preocupado?-

-Hey Hey calm down solo preguntaba- Contesto mientras comía una hamburguesa que había sacado dios sabe de donde –Aunque a mi también me preocupa que llegue tarde-

Era mentira, ese era uno de los trucos súper geniales de Alfred (?), le dio a Kiku una forma de llegar en la que tardaría un poco más que llendo por el camino normal, quería que Arthur se preocupara.

-Hahaha soy tan genial que mi plan esta funcionando- Pensó Alfred mientras comía otra hamburguesa.

Kiku llego 11:23, disculpándose por llegar tarde diciendo que había mucho tráfico por esa hora (lo cual también era cierto). Alfred había puesto la comida en la mesa y todos se sentaron a comer. En ese momento fue que Alfred puso en marcha su genialoso plan 2(?). En su casa tenia una mesa cuadrada en la que entran dos personas por lado, pero solo tiene tres sillas, por lo que Arthur y Kiku se sentaron al lado, y se los veía un poco nerviosos. Sin que se dieran cuenta pateo la silla de Arthur que, como tenia tres patas, se balanceo y cayó sobre Kiku.

-…-

-P-perdón Kiku, es que… l-la silla se tambaleo y…-

-No se preocupe Arthur-san a todos nos pasa- Contesto ruborizado.

Ambos se levantaron, o mejor dicho, Arthur se levanto y levanto a Kiku porque él se había quedado atascado con la silla.

Después de la horade la comida Kiku saco las galletas y las dejo sobre la mesa. Los dos abrieron los ojos, Kiku había cocinado comida occidental.

-Woa Amazing! Kiku sos un genio cocinando, te quedo genial-

-Arigato Alfred-san, estuve haciéndolos hoy a la tarde, supongo que es lo que en occidente se come como postre-

-Seria un buen esposo Arthur, sabe cocinar- Le susurro en tono burlón a Arthur.

-¿¡Pero que maldita mosca te pico yankee loco?!- Le dijo también susurrando.

-Hahaha se re nota que te gusta Kiku, no tenés que negarlo-

-Sí, me gusta Kiku ¿y que? No tenés que meterte en mi vida- Le contesto gritando.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Arthur y una lagrima cayo del rostro de Kiku. Había contestado sin pensar, no se había dado cuenta de que logrito, al caer se tapo la cara y salio de la casa dando un portazo dejando a Alfred y a Kiku atónitos.

-Kiku… sentía mejor si fueras a verlo- Le dijo Alfred –Va a estar en el patio de atrás, sentado en una piedra grande que esta al lado de un árbol-

Y efectivamente así era, Arthur estaba sentado en la roca de al lado del árbol. Con la cabeza entre las rodillas y el cabello desbaratado además tiritaba de frio. Kiku se acerco en silencio y le puso su campera sobre los hombros.

-K-Kiku- Dijo Arthur entre sollozos -¿Q-que pasa?- Kiku se sentó al lado suyo

-Arthur-san yo… eh… yo-

Kiku trago salida –A mi me… a mi me gustas Arthur-san-

Kiku se acerco más a Arthur y deposito un suave y corto beso en sus labios. Arthur quedo obnubilado, pero después empezó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

Las luces que cubrían las cercas del patio se encendieron y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Diez…nueve…ocho…siete…seis…cinco…cuatro...tres…dos…uno…Feliz Año Nuevo!

Ambos se besaron hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de recuperar el aliento.

-Feliz año nuevo Arthur-san- Le dijo mientras lo abrasaba

-Feliz año nuevo- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Pero con que me digas Arthur está bien-

-¡Arthur mira es nieve! ¡Esta nevando!-

Arthur y Kiku estuvieron abrasados viendo la nieve caer por unos minutos. Mientras tanto desde la puerta trasera de su casa Alfred lloraba de emoción, porque su plan había funcionado y porque eran muy tiernos.

-Hahaha el plan fue un éxito Hahaha, obvio porque soy un héroe-

**...**

**Bueno les deseo un feliz año a todos.**

**Aqui la receta de las galletas:**

**Ingredientes:**

**200 gm de harina; 130 de manteca, un poco e sal; 100 gm de queso rayado; 1 yema; 1 huevo para pincelar y amapola(cualquier semilla chiquita sirve)**

**Procedimiento:**

**1) Precalentar el horno a medio (180º)**

**2)Mezclar los ingredientes(salvo las semillas) hasta hacer una masa.**

**3)Envolver en filme y dejar media hora mas o menos, tiene que estar firme.**

**4)Sacarla d la heladera y darle forma de galletita.**

**5)Poner en una placa con manteca y espolvorear las semillas y pimcelar con huevo batido.**

**6)Cocinar por 15 minutos aprox.**

**Bye, nos vemos en otro FanFic.**


End file.
